Tragic Backstories
by chocolate rules333
Summary: The Witch tells Luke and Akari the tragic pasts of many of their friends... her way.


It was mid-afternoon on a stormy day in Castanet. Deep in Fugue Forest Vivi the Witch was pouring her two friends each a cup of tea. And no, she had not slipped something in there… this time.

Sitting across from her were the resident carpenter, Luke and the farmer, Akari. Luke had stumbled upon the Witch's clearing a few seasons ago and since then they had formed an unusual but still enjoyable friendship.

The witch didn't know why but she was fond of Akari and _sometimes_ looked forward to the girl's frequent visits. Still, they had also become friends. It had become sort of a routine for the carpenter and farmer to stop by for something to drink and some conversation every Thursday after they spent all afternoon chopping down trees in Fugue Forest.

On this Thursday the pair had stumbled into her hut absolutely sopping wet. Although the trees usually provided Fugue Forest with protection from the rain this particular storm was absolutely down pouring and it had only gotten worse. At this rate, the duo would have to stay for hours and, really, Vivi could only deal with them for so long before she started to dislike their company.

She watched appraisingly as Luke chugged his tea down in a single gulp and Akari spit hers out all over the floor as she cracked up at whatever she found funny. Honestly, they had to be the two most immature idiots in town. But they were the only idiots willing to spend any time with her and she was somewhat appreciative of this.

"Did you guys have much success today? The weather is terrible!" Vivi asked.

"Well, the weather was pretty bad but we got quite a haul," Akari answered, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, it's more fun like this! Crazy weather makes it more EXTREME!" Luke shouted, pumping his fists.

"Totally!" Akari agreed, high-fiving her friend in agreement. Vivi had little idea what they meant by that but she nodded and mumbled a 'that's great'.

"So, Witch Princess, how have you been lately?" Akari asked.

"Oh, the usual," Vivi replied. "I think my potion that can make someone impervious to flames is getting closer to working."

"Cool!" Akari chimed.

"AWESOME! You're gonna have to teach me to make those. My dad is convinced magic doesn't exist," Luke whined.

Vivi rolled her eyes. "Who said anything about magic? And only I can make this. I have true talent."

Luke frowned. "AWWWWW"

Vivi ignored him and glanced at Akari. She had been quieter and less irritating than usual. "Akari, is something wrong? Do you need me to poison someone for you, dear?"

Akari chuckled. "Umm… no? But I am worried about Chase. He got all angry when I mentioned his parents once. I wanted to ask why but Hikari always said that it's bad to pry."

Luke shrugged. "His parents died when I was really little. I don't really remember it though."

"Yes… Chase would be very bitter about… that," Vivi answered, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Another good thing about her friends; they were very gullible.

"What are you talking about?" Akari, asked, intrigued.

"Well, Chase doesn't really know who he should call his parents," Vivi said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Akari asked.

"Should he remember the people who gave him life or the animals that saved his life?" Vivi asked. She tried to suppress the chuckle that Akari and Luke's confused and intrigued faces caused her.

"Animals?" Akari repeated.

"How come I have never heard about this?" Luke shouted, nearly blowing out the witch's eardrums.

"I told you to use your indoor voice," she reprimanded.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Luke apologized. He blushed and gave her a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Chase's true story is a well kept secret that even most of the islanders don't know," the witch continued.

"Tell us!" Akari pleaded. Luke nodded enthusiastically and nearly fell out of his chair.

Vivi bit her lip, just barely concealing her laughter. "I really shouldn't. It's very private. I doubt Chase would want you to know. He's never told anyone."

"Did he tell you?" Akari asked.

"No, but I've been around a long time. I know most things that go on in the island," the witch replied.

"That's weird, you don't look old," Luke observed.

"Of course I don't look old, you idiot! I'm beautiful!" Vivi shouted at him. Really, how dense could a guy get? She noticed that her companions had both cringed back in fear and Luke had a hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking down. Akari gazed at him, concerned, and patted him comfortingly on the back saying something along the lines of "she just doesn't like to have her pride hurt". Whatever she said must have done the trick because Luke was smiling up at the witch in mere seconds. Good. Vivi certainly wasn't about to apologize.

"Can you pleeeeaaassseee tell us what happened to Chase?" Akari whined.

Vivi sighed. "I suppose I will. But you can't tell anyone."

"We won't!" they both reassured her. The witch smirked. Of course they wouldn't.

"Well, okay if you promise." They both nodded, grinning. The witch took a deep breath and began. "Many years ago when young Chase was only about three years old he and his parents went on a family camping trip in the very forest we now reside in."

"Chase went camping? He hates camping!" Luke interrupted.

"Quiet!" Witch Princess scolded. "I'm telling the story!" Luke nodded and zipped his lips with his hands while Akari giggled. The witch just rolled her eyes. "Their little camping trip started off perfectly but was then it began to storm. The storm began as just a small drizzle but quickly turned into a typhoon similar to the weather today. With nowhere to go the family huddled inside their small tent. Suddenly, the tent was struck by lightning. Chase's parents were killed instantly and the little boy was left all alone in the sad, cruel world."

Akari had tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Goddess, no wonder Chase is so bitter and mean."

The witch continued, ignoring her. "Deep in the forest a wolf pack was roaming along. The mother wolf heard little Chase crying even through the storm. She led her pack to the little boy and they adopted him into it. Chase loved his new family and lived among the wolves in the forest for several years. The townspeople assumed he died along with his parents."

"Seriously? How do I not remember this?" Luke asked.

"Shush, Luke," Vivi hissed. "The wolves taught Chase many of their skills. He learned to run with them and to hunt. He played with the other pups and loved his mother, the Alpha female, dearly. However, when he was about six years old, his old friend, Maya, stumbled upon the wolf den. The little girl was lost and afraid. Every other wolf fled, but Chase stayed, intrigued. Together, he and Maya found their way back to town where Jake and Coleen welcomed him home. Chase returned many times to the forest to try to find his old family but he never saw that wolf pack again."

Akari and Luke looked at her, wide eyed. "Wow, that explains soooo much!" the farmer commented. Vivi had no idea what Akari was talking about but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no wonder Chase is so rude, he was raised by wolves," Luke agreed, matter-of-factly.

"And now I know why he wears those bobby pins. Wolves have no fashion sense," Akari observed.

Vivi really wasn't sure if they honestly believed that ridiculous tale or if they were just humoring her.

"Thanks so much for telling us the truth, Witch Princess," Akari told her. "And for the tea and stuff too."

"Yeah thanks," Luke added. "And don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

"It looks like the rain is dying down. We better get home," Akari said. "Thanks again!"

"Bye!" Luke shouted back as he shut the door. Vivi watched them leave for a moment before she actually started to laugh her head off. She loved her friends; her idiotic, gullible friends.

…

Chase was beyond irritated. For some reason people had started to call him 'wolf boy'. What the heck did that even mean? They kept patting him on the back and saying they were sorry he never found his old pack, whatever that meant. People really were delusional. He had finally managed to find a bit of peace to practice his flute when the last person he'd wanted to see, Akari, barged into his house. That's right, Castanet was above knocking.

"What is it, Akari?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the malice in his voice.

"Oh, I'm just here to say hi," she responded cheerily. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he did not want her there. Either that or she was used to it. She sat down in one of Chase's chairs and grinned up at him. "What's up, Chasie?"

Chase's eye twitched. "Nothing much. I don't particularly like talking to people I don't know well." Akari didn't take the hint. She just kept grinning up at him. He groaned.

"Chase, what's wrong? Is it about your… _parents_?" She asked, looking overly sympathetic.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Why is everyone talking about my parents lately? They died when I was young. I don't like talking about it! Case closed."

Akari opened and closed her mouth several times, as if contemplating if she should actually speak. Of course, he knew she wouldn't stay quiet for long. "I know about the wolves," she whispered. She seemed dead serious.

Oh, so that was where the whole wolf thing came from. He should have known. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Chase! I know you hate to recall it but I know how you were adopted into a wolf pack after your parents died. I know how much you loved them and how painful it is that you never saw your true family again."

Chase gaped at her for a few moments. He had no idea where that even came from. She had to be joking. "Yes, Akari, I was raised by wolves. I miss them ever so much," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

To his surprise, Akari ran forward and bear hugged him. "Its okay, Chasie," she said. "You have us now and we love you, even if you are very rude."

That's was it. He'd had enough. "Get out," he growled.

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!"

Akari staggered backward. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful subject," she muttered. Then she raced out, slamming the door behind her.

Chase never did find out where she got that ridiculous story from.

**So that's the story. It's kind of a parody of the fact that every Harvest Moon character seems to have a depressing back story. Hey, the Witch just likes to tweak them a little. I'm doing them for several characters. If you have any ideas send them in but I already know what I'm doing for most of the characters. Only Tot/ AP characters though. Thanks for reading. Send a review if you can.**


End file.
